


Boutons de fleurs

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, read thread of fate, significant haircuts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts one-shots Ino/Saku. 1er volet : Le ruban rouge... qui devient un fil rouge. 2ème : Une fleur de cosmos. 3ème: Leurs cheveux coupés. <br/>4ème : Un peu de jalousie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le fil rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solution-miracle façon Équipe 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331678) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si on tire suffisant sur un ruban, il peut devenir fil... fil rouge, dans leur cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le fil rouge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée Internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 666

Parmi les « trésors » que Sakura a accumulés au cours de son enfance et garde encore soigneusement, en petite fille romantique malgré son entraînement de _kunoichi_ , il y a un ruban rouge, auquel elle tient énormément. Un ruban rouge, assez long pour faire le tour d’une tête de petite fille et encore faire de jolies boucles une fois noué, large de quelques doigts d’enfant. Un ruban d’un rouge vif, voyant, vibrant, une couleur chaude et joyeuse, assez vif et assez clair pour n’évoquer que des fruits de printemps et pas le sang. Pour ce qui est du tissu en lui-même, pas le plus doux qui soit mais il est quand même agréable à toucher, à passer entre ses doigts, à serrer contre sa joue avant de le mettre en pensant « c’est un cadeau d’une amie ».  
Il lui est doublement précieux : parce que, à ses yeux d’enfant, c’était un bel objet, et surtout, par ce qu’il représente.

Au fur et à mesure qu’elles ont grandi, elle et l’amie en question, ce ruban aurait pu perdre de son importance, de son utilité et finira peut-être par ressembler juste à un chiffon oublié... Malgré tous les souvenirs qu’il porte ? Non, pour Sakura, c’est impossible. Même quand elles ont laissé leur rivalité prendre le pas sur leur amitié, elle a continué à le porter fidèlement.

Car lorsqu’Ino l’a donné à Sakura, elle lui a avec transmis une partie de sa force, assez pour suivre sa voie, affronter les moqueries, pour se révéler. Pour devenir « elle ».

C’est quelque chose qui s’est gravé dans les souvenirs de Sakura, la première fois où elle a vu le reflet de son visage nouvellement dégagé. Le rouge vif du ruban sur le rose de ses cheveux, tellement visible : plus personne ne pourra manquer de la remarquer avec ça !  
Quand elle lui fit part de ses craintes, Ino avait ri : « C’est le but, Sakura. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te cacher, montre ton visage. Tu vois, comme ça on voit tes yeux. Et le rouge te va bien, je t’assure. Vraiment bien. »

Et elle avait raison. Les canons du bon goût proclament qu’on ne doit pas mettre du rouge avec du rose. Mais pour Ino, ces canons ne s’appliquaient pas à Sakura. Elle, elle pouvait se le permettre. Dans son cas, un autre adage de bonne femme disant que ces deux couleurs rehaussent la féminité, primait largement dessus.  
He quoi, Sakura avait la chance de posséder naturellement l’une de ces couleurs comme ornement, pourquoi devrait-elle se priver de la seconde ? Ino en était jalouse, intérieurement, et quelque part elle vivait un peu par procuration à travers son amie, peut-être, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être sincère quand elle souhaitait ce qu’il y a de mieux pour elle.

Quand Sakura eut pris suffisamment confiance en elle et décidé de s’affirmer en tant que femme une robe d’un rouge intense comme tenue fétiche lui sembla toute indiquée.  
(Du haut de ses onze ans et de sa féminité à peine naissante, mais aussi de son éducation en tant que _kunoichi_ , oui, elle se croyait déjà femme nettement en devenir et comptait bien le faire savoir.)  
Et quand peu de temps après, elle a finalement ôté ce fameux ruban pour le remplacer par le bandeau du village, la récompense du rite de passage, la preuve qu’elle était un ninja, une adulte capable et responsable, Ino n’a pas voulu le récupérer. Donner c’est donner, comme disent les enfants qu’elles étaient encore il y a peu. Elles ont scellé une promesse dessus.

Aujourd’hui, même si Sakura ne le porte plus, ce ruban rouge reste encore symboliquement entre elles. Il s’est étiré avec la distance, mais est toujours présent. Malgré les disputes, les rivalités, l’éloignement dû à l’arrangement de leurs équipes, leur lien est trop profond pour juste s’effacer. Il y a toujours, entre elles, ce fil rouge qui les relie toutes deux et qui ne cassera plus.


	2. Guéris vite !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, blessée lors d'une mission, reçoit une visite et une fleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Guéris vite !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "cosmos" pour 31_jours (23 mai '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : TWT pendant l’ellipse temporelle entre première série et Shippuden  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800 et des brouettes

Une chambre d’hôpital est censée être un endroit propre, calme et reposant. Des murs blancs, des draps blancs, des rideaux pâles, le silence dans les couloirs autour… Mais ça, c’est compter sans certains visiteurs. Comme des amies exubérantes…

« Non mais franchement, je te demande : à quoi ça te sert d’apprendre le ninjutsu médical si c’est pour te retrouver ici, hein ?  
\- Inooo, c’est pas parce que je sais soigner les autres que ça m’empêche forcément d’être blessée moi-même.  
\- Tieeens, mais il me semblait pourtant qu’en tant que médinin, tu devais te protéger soigneusement et faire en sorte de rester indemne pour pouvoir t’occuper des autres ? Ah, aurais-je mal appris les détails autour de cette spécialité ? Enfin, quoiqu’il en soit, c’est pourtant ce que tu fais de mieux d’habitude, rester dans ton coin à te faire protéger par-  
\- Non mais-  
\- Oui, oui, c’est ça, c’est ça. Booon, si tu as l’énergie de râler c’est que tu vas bien ! et moi qui m’inquiétais…  
\- Ah… »

Sakura baissa le nez, un peu gênée. Ino était sincère. Derrière ses piques, elle cachait un souci réel. Ses petites méchancetés, elle le savait, c’était surtout pour se venger de l’inquiétude causée. Preuve en était, cette fleur qu’elle tenait à la main et n’avait cessé d’agiter en lui faisant des remontrances, au lieu de juste la lui offrir. Et puis bon, elle y était habituée, depuis le temps, aux manières vives d’Ino. Comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien ?

Cela dit, Ino s’immobilisa, les poings sur les hanches, la fleur se retrouvant dans son dos, sans doute un peu froissée par ses mouvements excessifs.

« Alors, tu es convenablement rafistolée, au moins ?  
\- Oui, oui. Ça, pas de soucis. Ça n’était pas si grave.  
\- Y’a intérêt, tiens. Qui je pourrais embêter si tu avais la mauvaise idée de te faire tuer, hein ?  
\- Ino, ne parle pas de malheur !  
\- Allons, tu es sans doute la kunoichi la plus minable que j’ai rencontrée, mais quand même pas au point de mordre si bêtement la poussière. Tu oublies qu’on a encore un concours à terminer toi et moi.  
\- Ino…  
\- Sérieusement. Je refuse d’abandonner juste parce que l’enjeu a décidé d’aller se faire voir ailleurs. Alors, tu te guéris, on devient fortes, on récupère Sasuke et on verra qui de nous deux saura le séduire la première ! »

Sakura soupira. Ino croyait-elle vraiment ce qu’elle avançait là ? Celle-ci s’approcha du lit d’un pas résolu et lui colla une pichenette sur le front de sa main libre.

« À quoi tu penses ? Il n’y a que du vide, finalement, derrière ce gros front ou quoi ? Positive un peu, zut ! Bien sûr que cette situation finira par s’arranger. »  
Puisqu’elle était si proche, et pour se pencher sur Sakura, Ino se débarrassa finalement de sa fleur, qu’elle laissa simplement tomber sur la table de nuit.  
La prenant par les épaules, elle déclama, d’une voix basse :  
« Tu n’as pas le droit de mourir avant ça. »

Le sérieux qu’elle y mit interloqua Sakura. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.  
« Mais enfin ! bien sûr que je ne vais pas mourir ! C’est trois fois rien, je pourrai sortir dès demain !  
\- Vraiment ? »

Ino retrouva son entrain pour prendre un ton moqueur pour demander confirmation de son bon état de santé. Sakura en profita pour en faire autant et se venger du traitement condescendant reçu :  
« Vraiment. Tiens, c’était même pas la peine de m’apporter des fleurs, je ne reste pas ici.  
\- Mais quelle ingrate ! sa meilleure amie lui choisit une fleur toute spéciale exprès pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, et elle l’envoie aux orties ! Tu ne séduiras jamais personne avec cette attitude, tu sais ?  
\- Parce que tu crois que c’est en harassant de malheureux blessés que tu arriveras à te mettre dans leurs bonnes grâces ?  
\- Hmpf. »

Un partout, la balle au centre. Et le sourire sur leurs deux visages. Ino prit enfin le temps de s’occuper de mettre sa fleur dans un vase. Une petite tache mauve, qui tranchait sur le blanc de la chambre, à mi-chemin entre le rose des cheveux de Sakura et le violet de la robe d’Ino, et qui jurait avec les deux. Une fleur censée s’harmoniser avec tout, hein ?

« Bon, c’est pas tout ça, j’adorerais rester bavarder un peu, mais j’ai vraiment des tas de trucs à faire. La prochaine fois que tu te fais découper en rondelles, choisis un jour où je serais moins débordée, tu veux ?  
\- C’est ça. La même chose pour toi, que j’aie le plaisir de m’occuper moi-même de ton cas et de te recoudre au fil à pêche plutôt que de gaspiller mon chakra.  
\- Bien sûr. Ben, j’y vais, alors. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras sortie, passe me voir.  
\- Je n’y manquerai pas. »

Bientôt, la porte se referma, laissant Sakura seule. Vidée de la présence d’Ino la chambre avait l’air désormais beaucoup trop calme. Heureusement, il restait encore, sur la table de chevet, la fleur qu’elle avait apportée. Une cosmos, bien évidemment. Comptez sur Ino pour choisir la fleur qui lui fera plaisir… De la voir, Sakura sentit son moral remonter. Nul doute que si elle avait effectivement été gravement blessée, ça l’aurait encouragée à guérir plus vite.


	3. "Chignon", ça rime avec...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'examen de sélection des chûnin raté, Ino contemple ce qui reste de ses cheveux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chignon, ça rime avec moignon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** ne vous fiez pas au titre, ça n’est pas censé être affreux !  
> Et je donnerais gros pour connaître le nom technique du voile dans lequel les Chinoises et les Japonaises enserrent leurs chignons – ça n’est pas l’exact équivalent de nos résilles...  
>  **Thèmes :** commencé pour "chignon" et finalement posté pour "peigne" sur 31_jours (23 mai '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : c’est vieux, si vieuuux... allez, mettons que ça a pu arriver pendant l’ellipse temporelle. C’est pratique, un trou de continuité de deux ans et demi...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

_Chignon_ , ça rime avec _moignon_. Ino a beau se répéter qu’elle a choisi elle-même de couper ses cheveux, pour des tas de bonnes raisons, ça ne l’empêche pas de se sentir mutilée. Ses beaux cheveux blonds – oui, elle les trouvait beaux, sérieusement, sans vantardise - elle les faisait pousser depuis des années. Et il avait suffi d’un geste pour tout balayer.  
Mais elle s’était promis de ne céder en rien à Sakura. Si son amie était assez folle pour sacrifier des années d’efforts, elle pouvait le faire aussi. Pas question qu’on puisse la traiter de lâche ou qu’on s’imagine qu’elle laissait Sakura prendre du retard dans leur petite course après le même homme. Et son sens de l’honneur alors !

Et puis objectivement, elle devait admettre que sa longue queue-de-cheval n’était pas bien pratique. Elle passe soigneusement sous silence l’incident en forêt où une mèche s’était coincée au passage dans des branchages et où Shikamaru avait passé un horrible quart d’heure à la désemmêler de là en rouspétant après les tracas inutiles et la fatigue que les filles pouvaient causer.  
Au moins, personne en situation de combat n’avait encore réussi à l’attraper par là pour l’immobiliser, comme c’était finalement arrivé à Sakura. Elle devait tout de même reconnaître ce danger potentiel-là. Ça et le risque, en s’approchant un peu trop d’un adepte des jutsu de feu pas très regardant, de voir une flammèche égarée lui roussir sa belle chevelure. Pas question !  
Alors, si justement, ironiquement, elle pouvait se servir de ses propres cheveux pour immobiliser Sakura… sur le moment, elle n’avait pas hésité. Il avait suffi d’un geste. Le tranchant acéré à souhait du kunai avait tout tranché d’un coup. C’est à peine si elle a entendu le crissement de l’acier sur le faisceau de kératine, le déchirement causé physiquement et dans son cœur à la fois.

Voilà, dispersés ses cheveux. Envolées, les années où elle se répétait que c’était un attribut féminin indispensable, que ça lui donnait du charme et du pouvoir, plus de beauté qu’à Sakura, et peut-être un jour la possibilité de séduire Sasuke.

Après la fin des éliminatoires, forcément, Sakura, pas rancunière pour deux sous, lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce en lui offrant de l’aider à arranger un peu sa coiffure massacrée. Le même peigne de poche dont elle s’était servi dans la Forêt de la Mort – il n’y a vraiment que ces filles-là pour ajouter un mini-nécessaire de coiffure à un sac ninja avant de partir - est passé dans ses cheveux détachés, caressant ses cheveux lisses bien tenus jusque là, sans effort réel pour les démêler. Quelques coups de ciseaux rapides ont arrangé un genre de dégradé –elle ne voulait pas qu’on y touche beaucoup plus, comme si ça faisait encore mal, de couper des cheveux qui n’étaient pourtant, techniquement, que de la matière morte.

Peut-être qu’elle ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Sakura, dans son dos et armée de ciseaux en plus de ce petit peigne, même si elle pouvait suivre chacun de ses gestes dans le miroir. Alors qu’elle-même, une couple de jours plus tôt, avait effectué les mêmes gestes avec en main un kunai autrement plus dangereux que ses ciseaux… Non, elle n’avait pas peur d’un coup fourré. Juste d’un coup maladroit, qui aurait fait encore empirer les choses au lieu d’aider à les arranger. Sait-on jamais…

Au final, elle a gardé la mèche sur le côté qui est sa « signature » depuis toujours, l’épi rebelle résistant aux barrettes d’autrefois, d’autant plus encore depuis que ses cheveux avaient poussé presque assez pour être tirés en queue-de-cheval pour la première fois, laissant juste cette mèche trop courte retomber sur le côté de son visage. Celle-là, elle s’y est trop attachée, elle ne peut se résoudre à la couper.  
Le reste, aussi, il faut qu’elle le coiffe : pas question de voir ses cheveux libres lui encadrer le visage exactement comme elle les portait étant enfant et surtout comme ceux de Sakura aujourd’hui.

Et puis, quand elle est seule devant son miroir, contemplant ce qu’elle est devenue, elle n’arrive pas à s’habituer à la sensation des cheveux qui lui frôlent juste les épaules, comme une caresse fantomatique, alors qu’ils devraient cascader tout le long de son dos et venir lui balayer le creux des reins. C’est un petit secret : elle aimait cette sensation, qu’elle éprouvait en cachette, quand personne ne pouvait la voir détacher ses cheveux. Mais c’est fini, maintenant…  
Chaque coup de peigne finit dans le vide, emporté par l’élan de l’habitude, bien plus loin que là où finissent désormais ses cheveux trop courts. Elle ne prend plus beaucoup de plaisir à les brosser. Elle les coiffe vite, efficacement – et c’est devenu tellement facile, maintenant qu’il y a si peu dont s’occuper - et les attache.

Elle aurait dû s’y attendre : Sakura, deux jours après leur examen raté, est venue lui apporter un foulard pour cacher ses cheveux. En échange du ruban rouge d’autrefois, sans nul doute. Elle a dû deviner, probablement, qu’elle n’avait pas accepté immédiatement et entièrement cette perte. Il faudra bien qu’elle le fasse, pourtant, d’ici à ce que ses cheveux repoussent. En attendant, elle les rassemble en chignon et les enroule là-dedans pour ne plus les voir.  
– C’est le principe des soins palliatifs, se moque à demi Sakura la première fois qu’elle le met : non pas comme un palier sur lequel on fait une pause avant de repartir de plus belle, comme on pourrait le croire, mais comme une "palla" qui cache ce qu’on ne veut pas voir. Ça aide aussi ceux qui restent derrière à faire leur deuil de leur cher disparu qui s’en va en douceur.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ? T’es givrée, ma pauvre ! ou ton grand front surchauffe, peut-être ? ça t’a grillé un neurone de plus ? ‘faut prendre un peu plus soin de ta tête !  
– Non mais et tu t’es pas vue, toi : ta tête toi-même ! Avec ta tignasse tirée comme ça en arrière, effet lifting garanti, quand tu la relâches ça doit te faire des plis horribles sous les yeux je parie ! tu vas ressembler au bouledogue de Kakashi-sensei en un rien de temps !

N’empêche, c’est devenu un nouveau rituel chaque matin : quelques coups de peigne, son élastique, et maintenant, en plus, ce foulard, comme un bandage sur la blessure de son ego. Voilà. Elle finira bien par guérir, avec ça. Et puis après tout, contrairement à un membre coupé, les cheveux, ça repousse… Un jour viendra où elle aura de nouveau sa jolie queue-de-cheval. Il suffira juste d’un peu de patience.


	4. Autre chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux rivales et leurs équipes. L'une comblée, l'autre frustrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et autre chose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino ; légère mention de Saku/Sasu/Naru et/ou de Ino/Shika/Cho si vous voulez le voir ainsi  
>  **Genre :** tournons la page  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Se décider à partir est trop pénible, {il} n’a plus l’énergie de partager l’enthousiasme inconscient d’Ino. A peine celle de l’envier."  
> d’après Ishime pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la première partie/début du timeskip  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle n’a plus l’énergie de partager l’enthousiasme inconscient d’Ino, à peine celle de l’envier. Pendant qu’elle se lamentait sur ses deux compagnons qui se déchirent sans pouvoir rien y faire, sa meilleure amie, elle, profite de faire partie d’une équipe unie, soudée, et voit encore la vie du bon côté.

Sakura se décourage. Qu’y a-t-il qu’elle puisse faire ? Elle n’est pas assez forte pour ramener Sasuke au village de ses mains, pas assez forte non plus pour protéger Naruto d’ennemis inconnus.  
Il faut autre chose. Un nouveau but. Une nouvelle source d’énergie. Devenir pour eux un nouveau soutien ?


End file.
